The Bow And Arrow
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: [Oneshot] The brief of story of how Yvonne became a Follower and her final moments before becoming an immortal.


**Summary: **_The brief of story of how Yvonne became a Follower and her final moments before becoming an immortal._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Daughters of the Moon, damn it!_

**AN: **_I've been meaning to write about her for a LONG time… she's just very interesting to me – when it comes to personality and appearance._

**

* * *

**

**The Bow And Arrow**

_Yvonne: Name Meaning:_

_(Young) Archer _

_Yew Tree - The sacred tree (of) Transformation and Rebirth; Immortality_

'_An archer requires bows and arrows, and to create an arrow, one must have wood, and to have wood, one must have a tree, rich and pure.'_

**

* * *

Yvonne, her silky blonde hair placed in a ruffled bun, walked from table to table, offering more coffee. Sweat was scattered across her forehead – she had been working at the diner for hours, now, and it was beginning to take a toll on her ability to stand. Not to mention the angry or rude costumer she'd face now and then… _Bastards_.**Yvonne, her silky blonde hair placed in a ruffled bun, walked from table to table, offering more coffee. Sweat was scattered across her forehead – she had been working at the diner for hours, now, and it was beginning to take a toll on her ability to stand. Not to mention the angry or rude costumer she'd face now and then… . 

"Um, miss? I'd like more coffee, please", a young woman called politely, not bothering to turn away from the newspaper as she held out her empty cup.

Yvonne sighed, and headed toward her, exhausted. "Here's your coffee, mam", she murmured, pouring the hot, steaming liquid into the cup.

"Thank you", she replied, tearing her gaze away from the paper, and giving Yvonne a kind, gentle smile. 'Wow, someone's ubber-happy', she thought, sending an odd glance in the woman's direction as she strutted off.

The woman had milky white skin and nearly golden hair. Although she appeared vaguely young, her eyes held wisdom beyond her years. Yvonne halted near the counter, and gazed at the woman, mesmerized and curious; curious of this strange, mysterious, kind, fragile woman.

Yvonne had always been a curious girl. And just as the saying goes:

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Poor, foolish cat… But, Yvonne wasn't killed – Or at least in a physical sense. More so in a 'mental', 'spiritual' way that left her dead inside and drained of all that was innocent and pure.

**

* * *

**

"Come on, Yvonne!" her friend –Lauren- whined, tugging at her arm sleeve. "You need to get out more, and this party will surely help!"

Yvonne scowled at her perky friend. "Get out more? What's tha-"

"You're so dull", she explained, sighing. "I'm sorry, but it's true. You really, _really _need to get out more."

Yvonne gritted her teeth. "I told you – If it weren't for this damn shyness, then I'd be perfectly happy with life rather than being utterly afraid of it! God, can't you understa-"

Unfortunately, she was cut short once more.

"Understand that you're hiding behind that excuse?... Come on, Yvonne! The best way to cure your so-called-'shyness' is to get out more, do things that would be the complete opposite of 'modest' and 'nice'. And the best way to do that, is to go to this club."

Yvonne but her lower lip, and stared intently at her glass of coke. Her shift was finally over, and now, Lauren was begging her to go to some club that's supposedly known for its 'creepy' and 'cool' vibe. Not to mention the herd of hot guys that lurked around in there. But 'creepy' wasn't exactly her style.

"Please come with me?" she pleaded, giving Yvonne the 'puppy dog look', her lips puckered and eyes smoldering.

Yvonne sat there, weighing her choices, before ultimately deciding. "I'll go with you…", she whispered, eyes fixated on the dots that were scattered on the counter. Lauren squealed, pleased.

"Yeah! This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait!"

She kept going on about what tomorrow night was going to be like, and how she wasn't going to leave the club without having danced with five hot guys. Yvonne simply gazed at the liquid in the cup, watching it move back and forth as she lightly shook it.

Why had she agreed to this?...

**

* * *

**

Yvonne and Lauren walked down a dark, dreary hallway, politely moving around a couple passionately making out.

"Almost inside! Can you here the music?" Lauren muttered, trying to mask her unexplainable excitement.

Indeed she could – it was hardcore, and it sent chilling shivers down her spine. A few seconds later, and they were standing near a crowd of dancers. Yvonne was appalled and aroused by the 'gothic' style they flaunted; most of the girls and boys had various piercing everywhere on their bodies, and wore completely black. The girls especially showed a lot of their skin, much to Yvonne's disdain.

"Cool!", Lauren exclaimed, grinning wildly. Yvonne merely stepped back, unsure. A small group of guys cast Lauren and her amused smiles. But Yvonne couldn't help but see the hunger in their blank, expressionless eyes. It made her ivory skin crawl.

She gulped, and after swallowing her fear, let her lips curl into a tight smile. She was here – So she should enjoy it. No one was going to turn her into a vampire or anything… So what's there to be terrified of?

"That's right!" Lauren shouted over the loud music, spotting Yvonne's new smile. "Let it loose, girl!"

And the entire night, they danced, laughing at each other's bizarre movements. Everything was great, perfect for Yvonne and Lauren. That is, until they saw… _him_ - His dangerous beauty and alluring azure eyes.

It was only natural they'd both fall for his ploy.

He was the predator, and he'd finally found his prey.

**

* * *

**

_15 Years Later _

Yvonne lie on a bed, absently twirling a lock of her golden hair. The satin sheets twisted around her, comforting and soothing. She now resided in a small apartment where Followers and Initiates crashed at. Stanton was there apprentice, and Yvonne had a love/hate relationship with him. She despised him for converting her to a life of nothingness and she adored him for his 'support' in the evil world of the Atrox.

"The ceiling can't be _that _interesting", an Initiate joked – Yvonne still couldn't remember her name.

Yvonne sighed and blew a strand of hair away from her eyes. She was nervous, which was new. The plan had been set, and now, she had to follow along with it if she wanted to gain immortality – everlasting life… of a life that'd already ended.

"So, what are you doing today?" the Initiate tried again, her lips carved into a sly smile. Why was she even bothering? Yvonne sat up, and sent the girl an annoyed glare.

"Nothing… Now that that's settled, you can shut up now."

The girl recoiled, and after standing up, stalked off, mumbling a string of insults and curses. Yvonne lie back down, and inhaled a large proportion of air. Her stomach kept knotting together in anxiety.

"This is going to work", she reassured herself, confident. It had to… Even though her life had seamlessly ended, she could still make something of it. And the best way was to go after one of the most desired things – Immortality. There was nothing, _nothing_… that she didn't want more at the moment.

Sliding off the bed, Yvonne strolled to the mirror on the opposite side of the room. She gazed at her image, self-loathing burning through her veins. In every aspect, she was a terrible beauty; she manipulated, controlled, and hypnotized her victims using her beauty and clever mind.

Just as _he _had intended, she became the predator that he had raised since her rebirth…

After glancing once more at her reflection, Yvonne grabbed her fur coat, and headed into the pouring rain that slammed onto the Earth. She jaunted to her destiny, prepared for what that would be for her.


End file.
